Love and lust in Danville: Balinger
by Airwind
Summary: Baljeet received a love letter from an unknown girl. With the help of Phineas and Ferb he find out that this girl is a Ginger Hirano and decide to date with her. But there is a one inexplicable thing... Rated M for last chapters.
1. Love letter

"So, Ferb.", Phineas shouted, taking the hammer. "Act carefully and gently. Statue for Danvill's fountain should be ideal. Isabella, what about arrangements to transport the debris?"

"Everything good!" report girl, and five trucks on a road according her with booming. "We just have no badges for driving the truck through the city streets." Trucks boomed again.

"Fine. Then we start! "Phineas signaled to Ferb. Boy nodded and put chisel to stone ...

"Phineas! Ferb!", Baljeet flew into the yard as fast as if swarm of angry bees chased him. "You have to oooh ...", unable to brake in time, he crashed into the stone.

"I'm fine.", he moaned immediately, holding his forehead. Ferb, looking a bit disappointed, took a first-aid kit, and after a little digging in it thoughtfully took a scalpel.

"I'm really all right," Baljeet said hastily, nervously looking at the knife. " I needed help, but the other kind. And this ... ", Baljeet looked on a Isabella, who bring herself closer. "... is a man talk."

Isabella looked at the brothers, they shrugged. Then, snorting, she returned to the dump trucks, leaving a farewell "not very much wanted."

"You see, my friends", began Baljeet, making sure that girl is far enough. "Today I received a letter. A letter from a girl! At least, I hope it's a girl", Baljeet took the envelope and handed it to Phineas. He opened it, took out the letter and began to read; Ferb looked over his shoulder.

"Hi, Baljeet! You do not know me - or rather, you know, but do not notice. But I'm fall in love with you. I think you do not mind to meet this Friday at seven o'clock at the fountain? We could talk about our feelings, and even to express them - kisses, cuddles and more, if you know what I mean. Will wait for you, and do not be late!"

"Ferb?", said Phineas, having read the letter. Ferb took a sheet, read it, sniffed and looked at it through binoculars.

"I wrote by a girl," he said at last, returning the letter to Baljeet.

"While this is good, because I was afraid that it's Buford joke.", Baljeet became thoughtful for a moment. "And you can say who's that girl?"

"You really want it?", asked Phineas. "Mysterious girl stranger, a letter, a meeting at the fountain. It must be beautiful and romantic. As in the novels, which Candace read."

"Sounds good, but I used to work with the known facts and gather the necessary information as soon as possible," admitted Baljeet. "So it would be better to know who is she. In advance."

"You know better. Then ask us through ... "Phineas looked at Ferb, he showed three fingers. "... Three hours? Through three hours."

"Good. Maybe I can help with something? "

"Yes, we're doing a sculpture of Perry and ... hey, where's Perry?"

The company looked at open cage, standing in the middle of the yard.

"Strange," Phineas broke the silence. "We closed it specifically for not to let Perry away, and he's gone! Still platypus cool guys."

After three hours, half a stone turned into a half platypus, and a break was declared. Phineas returned to the blueprints, comparing image with reality. Isabella dragged water bottle to every kid. Fireside Girls, leaving trucks, gathered in a circle and discuss something together. Buford was absent - as told by Phineas, he was sent for additional pieces of rock, in case they do not have enough. Baljeet sat in the shade of stone and closed his eyes. After about five minutes somebody near him coughed. The boy opened eyes - Ferb stood nearby, holding his letter.

"Yes?" Baljeet jumped up and took the letter.

"I have checked the chemical composition of the smells present in the envelope, and compared it with the chemical composition of smells of girls I knew.", said Ferb and drank water from a bottle. "Do not ask where I got them."

"And?" asked Baljeet nerviously.

"Most likely, 60.8 percent, it is a smell of Ginger Hirano."

As Baljeet tried to see Ginger, he was not succeeded. Fireside Girls were stand closely to each other, whispering about something, and then abruptly and quickly run away. Baljeet, wasn't able to work more, went home. There, sitting on his bed, he pulled recent photograph and stared at her. Isabella not long ago earned patches for photographing, filming everybody together and separately (whole four hours making Phineas's photos), and then sent to everybody the weighty envelopes with copies of photos. And now Baljeet thoughtfully looked at the picture of Ginger, depicting her in the usual form Fireside Girls, hosing bush pansies. The girl smiled, looking straight into the camera and obviously posing for best photo. Baljeet stared at her smile, and then took the overall picture of the company. To his surprise, Ginger standing next to him, a little bent, so it looks like her head will now lies on his shoulder. Baljeet looked at himself, at Ginger, again at himself, again at Ginger ...

"Friday, seven o'clock?" said he to himself. "Okay, Baljeet, you can do it!"


	2. First date

"Baljeet, darling, can your wear a tuxedo?"

"Mom!" The boy rolled his eyes. "It's a date, not a ball! May be, you would have asked me to put on a national costume!"

"Why not? You looks really pretty in it" mother was surprised.

Baljeet just sighed. After three hours of selection, comparison and rejection of clothes he desperately opted his usual blue suit and, in addition to, had to wear a blue cap - a bump after a collision with stone was swollen and red. Creams and lotions can't help, and he had to hook the cap, tryng to hide his forehead. It was not a good idea too – cap was rubbing the bump, that hurts and Baljeet winced involuntarily.

"Okay, Mom, enough." Baljeet barely dodged another jet of deodorant. "I'm ready."

"Good luck, son." mother hugged the boy, knocking his cap on the floor. "Do not make me re-hang the curtains of shame. Did you get the money?"

"I will, Mom. Sure, here they are." croaked Baljeet releasing from her embrace. He lifted his cap and carefully dusted it. "Goodbye.", he waved to his mother, went outside and walked toward the fountain.

Baljeet precalculated a time of arrival to the fountain, taking into account distance, his average speed and chance of meeting with Buford. The last thing, fortunately, did not happen, and Baljeet arrived about ten minutes before the appointed time. Sitting on the bench, he sighed and looked around. Phineas and Ferb in the past two days not only completed the statue of Perry, but set it on a pedestal and turned into a fountain. Now the stream of water flowed down from the half-open mouth of the platypus, creating a pleasant ear noise. Baljeet closed his eyes and began to think. So, when Ginger comes, he will greet her and then lead to ...

"Hello." somebody said loudly near Baljeet, he flinched and opened his eyes.

Ginger stood next to him, smiling cheerfully. Fireside Girl's outfit was gone, and today she was wearing a light green dress, fully opening the shoulders and extending below the knees, with green bracelets on hands, black hair pulled together with a green rubber band, earring in form of a heart gleaming in the right ear.

Baljeet's mouth was opened and closed again and again, all harvested greetings flew out of his head. Mom's idea to wear a tuxedo no longer seemed so ridiculous - at least he would not look so insignificant now in his suit comparing with girl. He involuntarily straightened his cap and almost screamed when bump replied with unpleasant pain. Fortunately, at this time Ginger perching next to him and did not see it.

"Hi. You look good." finally managed to say Baljeet, trying not to look at her.

"Thank you. Like green style." answered Ginger. They sat in silence, and Baljeet's head was pounded by hammers: "Say something, say something, say something!"

"Where shall we go?" asked Ginger. BAL flinched anew and began to look around frantically remembering where he wanted to invite her.

"Rollercoaster?" He blurted out finally.

"Come on!"

Teenagers rose from the bench and Baljeet, blushing, gave Ginger a hand. She giggled, but took his hand.

Three hours later, BAL returned to the bench, sat down, closed his eyes and take a breath. Ginger dropped into the toilet stall - the color of her face almost matched with the color of dress. Baljeet because of testing Phineas and Ferb's inventions feel himself much better, but the fact that the girl was sick on the first date made him very nervous. "Easy, Baljeet, it is not because of you, it because of those spirals down from the head," he told himself, but the feeling of nervousness was not intend to go away.

Ginger soon came back and sat down near him quietly.

"I'm fine." she said immediately. "Have not been here for a long time. But it was wonderful, "she moved to Baljeet whose excitement and relief made him speechless again. They sat for a little, and then Ginger stood up.

"Will lead me to my home?"

Ginger's house was not too far away from the rollercoasters, and not far away from Baljeet's house too. All the way teens walked in silence, eating ice cream that Baljeet bought by the way. Boy's cup fell off and was lost long ago, but it was even better: a bump stopped hurting, and Ginger looked at her with a smile, clearly not showing any signs of discontent. When they arrived to the house, they firstly stopped for eating up ice cream.

"Thank you, Baljeet" Ginger smiled to him. "I had a good time."

"Me too ..." in the upcoming evening darkness girl's brown eyes were shined brightly, and Baljeet was confused again. Confusion only increased when Ginger approached and took his hand. "Thank you" whispered she and kissed him.

The kiss was not till one second, but did not last long. Baljeet ever won't be able to answer or even figure out what happened. But the taste of her lips he felt even when she moved away.

"See you tomorrow, Baljeet. Good night, sweet dreams."Ginger went to the house. Baljeet silently watched her - and found the power to wave her when she turned near the door and waved to him. Then he walked slowly to home.

He had a great date.

He just was kissed by girl.

At the lips.

Rest of the way Baljeet literally flying on the wings of happiness.


	3. Second date

The next morning Baljeet was the first who came in Phineas and Ferb's yard. All night he was thinking about Ginger and even saw her in a dream - though now he can not remember how and in what appearance. Brothers also have not slept: Phineas, sitting at a small wooden table, completely cluttered, drew something. Ferb was doing something behind him.

"Hi" waved them Baljeet. Brothers waved to him with a pencil and a hammer, respectively, while continuing to work. "Whatcha do... I mean, how do you do?"

"Normally, Baljeet. Have a seat" Phineas nodded to a chair. "We're working on the moon batteries that will run from the light of the moon."

"But the light of the moon is a reflection of the sun's light, isn't it?" asked Baljeet.

"Yes, yes, but this is only a reflection" Phineas nodded. "Suddenly, reflected, it will takes some special properties? Also, Ferb could use the jetpack on solar batteries, which can fly at night"

"For what?"

"Ferb says it attracts girls" Phineas shrugged.

"Especially if you make it with a green illumination" added Ferb, stopped pounding for a while.

"In general, the full moon will be tonight, and we'll try an experiment" Phineas concluded. "Will you come to see?"

"Yes, of course"

Phineas nodded pretty. "Ferb, compasses, please. Thank you" catching a compass, he drew something on paper, then checking the drawing. "How was your yesterday's date?"

"I do not know" sighed Baljeet.

"What's that?" Phineas surprised looked up from the drawings.

"You know ... I'm dressed inappropriately, I have had a bump on my forehead, I do not know what to speak with her, and she was almost threw up on the rides ... but she smiled, she laughed, she did not show any signs of displeasure or irritation and she ... she kissed me" the last words of Baljeet, being very embarrassed, said very quietly.

"By "she" you mean Ginger?" specify Phineas. Baljeet nodded. He still has no will to say Ginger's name.

"Well, what's the problem? She simply treats you well. On the next date you will take account of all your mistakes and everything will be better" Phineas shrugged.

"The next date?" At the thought of that could be another date, and it again will be disgraced, Baljeet was horrified.

"Well, yes. After the first date, successful date, should be the second, isn't it?"

For a while there was silence, interrupted by screeching saws - Ferb painstakingly carved out something with boards.

"I will think about it" said Baljeet when screeching stopped. Phineas just nodded, absorbed in the drawing. Baljeet looked at approached Ferb.

"Could you give any advice?" he asked. Ferb thought for a moment, and then said:

"A cute Japanese girl has a crush with you"

Baljeet thought for a minute. .

"All right" he said quietly and stood up. "Should I tell someone what you have planned?"

"Everybody you will meet and want to invite" Phineas nodded. When Baljeet was gone, he looked thoughtfully at Ferb.

"Well, Baljeet found a girl. Cool. Maybe I should find someone for myself?" he went back to the drawing board. "But who will agree ..."

Ferb behind him rolling his eyes.

In the evening at the Flynn-Fletcher's house all gang were gathered. A device, designed to catch moon energy looks like a rocket ready for launch, was standing on the lawn.

"Actually, it is a rocket ready for launch" explained Phineas. "We have some concerns that the moon energy can blow up a missile, and it would be nice if the explosion was happened in a safe place - for example, in space"

They all raised their heads when Phineas pointed to the sky.

"The moon is not in the optimal point. I think about ten minutes we still have. You can prepared while waiting"

Teens instantly scattered in all directions, but their looks were not cut off from the rocket. Baljeet also looked at it when somebody touch his shoulder.

"Hi" Ginger smiled to him as he turned. "Get away for a second?"

Baljeet, falling again into confusion at the her look, just nodded. Ginger took his hand and pulled behind the corner of the house.

"How are you about yesterday's date?" asked she.

"I ... I ..." stammered BALF. "I liked it"

"Like it?" Ginger smiled pretty, and her eyes flashed brightly, reflecting the moonlight. "Well... then you will not mind about second date?"

"When?" just forced Baljeet.

"Tomorrow." immediately replied Ginger. "At seven o'clock, in evening, in movies. Is it OK?"

"Yes ... I will come" Baljeet nodded, noting to himself that it is necessary to postpone the saxophone lesson and that radiance of Ginger is definitely worth it.

"Then let's go. I suppose they are already started" she took his hand anew and they went back to their friends. Baljeet was relieved to see that, it seems, no one noticed their departure. Everybody was looking on rocket and on Phineas telling something in front of it.

"Well, that's about to start" Phineas looked first at his watch, then at the sky. "I think, a couple of minutes ..."

"Phineas! Ferb!" Candace went out, slamming the door. "What are you doing again?"

"Oh, Candace, we are going to get a little energy of the moon" Phineas said politely.

"Moonlight energy?" Candace looked on the rocket. "For what?"

"To charge silver crystall and use it to destroy the evil demons, who can implanted in the humans bodies" with a straight face said Ferb.

For a time there was absolute silence.

"I pretend to not heard anything" Candace said finally. "So do not care what you supposed to do. I go to Stacy"

"So late?" surprised Phineas.

"Exactly!" somehow this issue angered Candace, and she, coming from the yard, slammed the gate so it almost tore off its hinges.

"I wonder" mused Phineas. "So, the time is about to approach. Everybody in bunker!"

All shook their heads, looking for the bunker. Phineas pulled out his remote control, pushed the button and, when bunker has grown out of the ground, invited them inside.

Bunker was very small, and everybody hissed to Buford, who not only took considerable space, but even try to wide it. Baljeet was thrown back straight at someone, subtly squeaking. Baljeet quietly mumbled apologizes, unable to turn around.

"Quiet" said Phineas, and the noise was stopped. Through the window everybody see the rocket and Ferbinside the bunker, conjured something at the console launch.

"Time!" shouted Phineas and Ferb pressed a couple of buttons. Rocket vibrated, two bright spots, like eyes, lit on its top. There was a low hum like from unhappy bees. Ferb continued to press the buttons, the buzz intensified, rocket shone brighter - and suddenly it ended.

"Where is the big boom?" the voice of disappointed Buford sounded in complete silence.

"It seems not today, buddy" Phineas smiled slightly. "Ferb?"

"Admission of moon energy is successfully completed" reported Ferb. "The explosion wasn't happened"

"You can go" summed up Phineas. By general solution first was pushed Buford. After that, the bunker became much more spacious, and Baljeet was able to turn around. To his dismay, it turned out that it was Ginger who he pressed to the wall.

"I'm sorry ..." he held out his hand. Ginger instead just flicked him to the nose and, smiling to stunned Baljeet, passed through, having to whisper to him:

"I even liked it"

To cinema Baljeet and Ginger went almost simultaneously, then looked at each other. Today Ginger choose the blue color: dress now have not opened her shoulders, but its low neck was so big that Baljeet looked only on it first few seconds. Hearts earrings now swung in both ears, two blue ribbons neatly divided her hair into two long straight strands, and she used the mascara and lipstick. Baljeet again felt himself uncomfortable: dissatisfaction of the previous date, mother's persuasion and his own conclusion that the cinema is a more formal place than rollercoasters led to the fact that he decided to dress a tuxedo. And now, looking on Ginger, he still did not feel himself good.

"You look cute" finally said she, smiling.

"Yeah ... you too" forced Baljeet, trying not to look at her low neck. It was more difficult because, as far as he could notice, she has no bra.

"What movie we go?"

"I believe, this" Ginger nodded at the poster. Baljeet looked on it and swallowed: movie poster was a mess of horrible monsters and written in red letters title "Zombies vs. Vampires".

In the hall, buying lemonade on the way, Ginger quickly led Baljeet upstairs. They sat together on the penultimate row, and Baljeet looked around. There were not many people, no familiar faces, and Baljeet relaxed slightly. For some hard-to-explain reasons he did not want to be caught with Ginger here. Ginger, meanwhile, touched his shoulder.

"Will you?" she gave him a bottle of lemonade. Baljeet thought about her germs have had time to move into the bottle, and then about what would happen if he refuses. Germs is better. He took the bottle and firmly took a sip. Ginger could not take her eyes from him, and when he returned to her a bottle, took it, smiling happily.

"Can you hold my hand?" asked she, putting the bottle on a nearby chair. "After all, it's a terrible movie, and I would be feeling myself safer with it"

Despite her words, the film Ginger endured much better then Baljeet. He was very uncomfortable with the sight of blood and guts, that appeared in the film almost every minute, and he was trying to do a straight face, tightly clutching the girl's hand. After a particularly creepy scene Baljeet, feeling starts to sweat with fear, tried to pull his hand but Ginger, staring at the screen, just squeezed it. Baljeet looked first at her, then at the screen. It just shows a close-up scene of tearing the throat, and boy sighed and closed his eyes.

"I really enjoyed it" told him Ginger as they walked out of the theater, and sent an empty soda bottle in the trash. BAL nodded weakly - he felt himself not good. It seems, even sick. In the last scene blood and flesh were flying across the screen, and Baljeet was almost threw up on his lap. On the air he was better, but the weakness is still not passed.

"Baljeet, how are you?" Ginger stroked his cheek. Baljeet glanced at her, then looked around. They were not at the cinema, but in some empty doorway and Ginger, leaning him against the wall, staring anxiously at him.

"Sorry" she said apologetically. "I did not think that this movie will make you feel so bad ..."

"No, no, it's my fault" murmured Baljeet "It's only a movie, and God knows why I perceive it so terribly"

"I hope you will not have nightmares" Ginger shook her head. Baljeet just swallowed being sure that this is what will happens.

"Although" Ginger's eyes suddenly began to sparkle. "Here I can help" she firmly pressed to Baljeet, kissed him and, not looking up, took his hand, sending it into the dress and put it on the left breast.

Time for Baljeet has stopped, thoughts freezed, images of vampires and severed hands flew out of his head. The whole world is now only consisted of Ginger, the taste of her lips, and this soft, warm and resilient under his hand, respond peacefully to the knock of the beating of his own heart ...

Baljeet did not know how much time passed before a small voice of reason got through to him and said that though they had an empty alley, but still on the street and anybody can see them, and to report to parents, and, in general, it's not very polite, just stand here and hold her ...

Baljeet abruptly withdrew his hand. The fog in his mind gradually cleared, and Ginger retreated. She quickly adjusted her dress, blushing and dropping her eyes, and was clearly embarrassed same with Baljeet.

Back home they walked in silence, holding hands. At Ginger's house they did not stay much, just wished each other good night. Ginger went to the house and Baljeet returned to home slowly.

He slept without nightmares that night.


	4. Third date

**Author's Note: **M rating is starting here. Be careful.

This time there was nobody in the yard. Baljeet stood at the gate for a minute, then went inside. Yard was completely empty, even all debris has been removed. Baljeet stopped in the middle of the yard, asking himself: for what did he come here at all?

"Baljeet!"

He turned - Ginger went to him with a friendly smile on her face. And after seeing her, Baljeet understood why he went here. For her sake, for her smile, for her warmth and a pleasant smell...

"Hi. How was your night?", she approached him.

"Very fine." after yesterday Baljeet found that now it's much easier to communicate with her. "How was your?"

"Oh." something changed in her face, but Baljeet could not understand what. "It was normal." for some reason she giggled. "Listen, would you like to call me your girlfriend officially?"

"What?", the suddenness and confidence of this request made Baljeet embarrassed. Ginger silently waiting for an answer, with hope in her eyes, and he just had no choice.

"Okay", he nodded. Ginger, joyfully screamed, hugged him, nearly knocking down.

Gate opened, and Buford with Irving went into the yard. They were talking about something, but, saw Baljeet and Ginger hugging, stiffen in, with open mouthes.

"Oh", murmured Baljeet. Ginger, still hugging him, turned her head and squinted on boys.

"It should be imprinted!" screamed Irving, recovering from his wonder, grabbing camera from his neck and beginning to click with insane speed.

"Oh, you're already here?", said Phineas. He and Ferb just left the house, and Irving immediately turned camera to them. "Just in time. We plan to re-create the famous Trojan horse. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!", Irving even jumped with excitement. "I can picture horse neighing." and he, taking a breath, uttered so loud and believable neighing that many people began to look for the racecourse. Baljeet and Ginger, under the guise stopping their hug, also expressed a desire to participate. Buford was speechless. He seemed to be thinking hard about something - and the fact that it is possible was worried Baljeet very much.

Creating stalled at the beginning: no one, ever Baljeet and coming later Fireside Girls, could not tell from which material was created original horse. Baljeet had to run home, get into the library and find out what it is dogwood. Then they waiting while Phineas will order dogwood delivery, and then for the delivery itself. As a result, the work began only in the afternoon, and by dinner only legs of the horse were ready. Hot sun did not help with performance, and Buford decide to add fuel to the fire. He was already awake from his thought and now with a grin asked everybody: are they build a horse or mare, and how will they understand the difference? However, he ended this after Ferb silently measured its height with tape measure, and then put a piece of measured between horse's hind legs.

"So, all right." Phineas adjourned at noon. "Anybody wants sandwiches?"

A general sigh of relief and approval swept over the yard. The boy smiled and walked into the house, Ferb followed him. Perry, who was absent all morning, came out of nowhere and got to sleep in the shade of a tree. Baljeet sat next to him and stroked him; platypus chattered, closing his eyes.

"And me?" Ginger approached to him. Behind her Fireside Girls have already established an extensive canopy. Smiling, girl sat next to Baljeet, put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Baljeet looked at her with surprise, and then smiled.

Somebody coughing next to him. Baljeet turned his head, and smile instantly vanished from his face. Buford was standing near them and looked directly at Ginger with a strange expression on his face.

"Hey, Baljeet, I have a talk." said Buford, seeing that Baljeet was watching him. After digging in his pocket he pulled out a small tattered book. Baljeet's heart skipped a beat when he recognized that it is a bully's code and felt that it's not good news.

"If nerd will date with a girl by a strange, inexplicable reason", Buford began to read slowly. "then bully must severely degrade nerd in front of his girl."

Baljeet only squeaked in response.

"For inexplicable reasons I do not want to do that.", Buford strangely looked very. "But the code is the code, and it must be done."

"Or what?" said Ginger, opening her eye.

"Or something will happen." after thinking said Buford. Ginger scoffed, opened the other eye and stared at Buford. Baljeet turned to her.

"Could you close your eyes?" he said pleadingly. "Or go away..."

"Actually, she should be here and see everything," Buford interrupted. "Otherwise, it lost all sense of humiliation."

Ginger sharply stood up.

"Buford, you know that Fireside Girls have their own code?" asked she, taking a book out of nowhere, far thicker and tidy than Buford's one. "And that's what is written here", she opened the book and quickly found the right page. "If a Fireside Girl calls a boy her boyfriend and boy calls her his girlfriend - which is what happened in our case - then the girl will be obliged to share with him all his troubles and joys. Simply put, if you decide to humiliate Baljeet, then you have to humiliate me."

"Humiliate the girl?" astonished Buford. "Well ... if your code says it, okay ..."

"Not so fast, I'm not done yet", interrupted him Ginger, turned over the page. "Listen to this: if Fireside Girl is attacked or gets into a difficult situation, all her troop must come to rescue and protect her."

"You mean ..." started Buford and then stopped: while they were talking, all Fireside Girls, including Isabella, quietly surrounded them. They just stood and smiled, but these smiles made Buford scared.

"E-erm ..." he mumbled, looking around. "I think… at the next rally of bullies need to make a rule ... that if nerd dates with Fireside Girl ... he's inviolable"

"Agree", smiled Ginger sweetly. Buford, anew looking at the girls with a scare, fastly moved away.

"So, you're really dating?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah", Ginger winked to Baljeet.

"Adyson?" Isabella reached out to her friend. With an unhappy sigh she handed her a twenty dollar note. Next to them, Holly gave Milly ten dollars, and Kathy Gretchen five. Ginger just giggled returning to the place near to Baljeet.

"Ginger!" Baljeet, not believing what had just happened in front of him, stunned. "You ... you ..."

"Are a wonder?" tried to guess Ginger with a smile.

"Yes. Yes, you are", Baljeet felt himself to smile too. "It ... it was ..."

"Who wants to eat?" Phineas and Ferb taken out dish fulling with sandwiches. Buford immediately rushed up to it and grabbed four pieces. Others hurried too for not go hungry, but Ginger managed to whisper Baljeet:

"Come to my home tomorrow, two o'clock."

The next day at five before two Baljeet was standing near her door. Invitation to home meant only one thing: meeting with her parents, and he tried to get ready: put carefully laundered and ironed tuxedo, bought a box of chocolates and gathered a mixed bouquet of flowers. But he was still worried. Of course, Mrs. Hirano knew him and once treated his teeth when Buford was particularly out of sorts... but now is an another case, and cured teeth can not help him. Baljeet looked at the wooden horse, which was completed this morning - without him - and now stands proudly above the houses. Sighing, he turned to the door and pressed the bell.

Immediately inside the house heels rattled, and within seconds, Stacy opened the door. Baljeet going to say beforehand prepared and rehearsed greeting, but it was stuck in his throat. Stacy was all purple: a small topic, looking more like a bra, leggings and elegant shoes. Baljeet literally put his nose in her flat stomach.

"Oh, it's you", Stacy, first smilig, now looked disappointed. "No one come with you?" she leaned out and looked around, casually knocking Baljeet on the nose by belly.

"Bad", concluded Stacy, looking around the street. "Well, come in, Gingie will coming soon."

She dragged Baljeet in and took his candy and flowers.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Hirano?" asked Baljeet, trying not to look at Stacy.

"Mom and Dad? They are in their conference. Another week there will be", Stacy stood at the window, apparently looking for someone. Suddenly a voice came from above.

"Stace, let Baljeet runs right here!"

"Come on, hurry up", Stacy waved to Baljeet. He hesitantly walked upstairs.

Ginger met him there. She was dressed much more decent sisters, in a yellow blouse and yellow shorts, smiling sweetly.

"Hi", she waved him. "Come in, come in", she beckoned him to follow, and they came into the room. Baljeet's attention immediately attracted a large closet, which contained - boy at first could not believe his eyes - feathers. Many birds feathers, and under each was attached a plate with the name of the bird, which belong the feather. "Hawk", "White Owl", "Mountain Eagle" ... Baljeet, pressing his nose against the glass, read all titles, and then turned standing quietly Ginger.

"Unbelievable!" he said admiringly. "You collected all of this?"

"Yeah", blushed Ginger. "However, the girls helped to get to places of residence of birds, but it does not count?"

"Yeah", agreed Baljeet throwing admiring glances at the closet. Ginger smiled gratefully.

"Will you sit down?" said she. They sat down on a bed and looked at the rest of her room.

It was simply lovely. Near the feather cabinet was bookcase - much more smaller and filled with, as Baljeet could see, books of biology. Bed occupies the entire space at the window, the output directly lead to the neighbor's well-kept garden. Bedside table contains lamp and also a couple of love stories, the walls were covered with wallpaper depicting sparrows and ostriches, and the floor is shrouded by fluffy yellow carpet, heating one by its kind.

"Lovely wallpaper" Baljeet swung his feet on the carpet and found that it is really very soft. Ginger giggled.

"But everyone calls them strange. Like, sparrows and ostriches together - this is weird."

"After so many years with Phineas and Ferb we are used to the strange", sighed Baljeet.

"We?" Ginger said softly. Baljeet turned to her and nodded.

"Yes. We."

With a strange noise Ginger tightly cuddled him, buried her nose in his shoulder. Baljeet was not expecting such fit, but gently placed his hand on her hair.

"Baljeet", whispered she. "You know how long I crushed for you?"

"How long?"

"Six years"

"How long?!" Baljeet could not believe his ears.

"Yes, yes. From twelve years."

"Why did not you say?"

"I do not know. Honestly, do not know. So many times I was close, and ... nothing. Blushed, turned pale, and said nothing", she sighed. "And now you're here with me ... and I can finally do it ..." she kissed him, and Baljeet returned her kiss. A few seconds later he felt a hand Ginger slid under his jacket.

"Uh, Gi ... Ginger!" he cried. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get what I did not have the last six years", innocently replied Ginger, trying to unbutton his shirt.

"But ..." Baljeet grabbed her hands under his shirt. "I'm not ready ..."

"You do not have to do", did not stopped Ginger.

"But ... I have no condoms!" Baljeet blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Strangely, it worked: Ginger stopped, then with a sad look pull out her hand.

"Exactly", she turned away. Baljeet straighted his shirt and looked at her back.

"Sorry", he said apologetically. Ginger waved her hand.

"No, you're right. It is me who burned with a desire and I had to take care by myself. You were not aware of. You should know," she sighed. "For Fireside Girl it is not easy to buy a condom. All there rules and ethical standards and all that ... well, it is very difficult, and I failed."

Baljeet silently hugged her from behind. Ginger lightly touched his arm, still sadly silent. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Baljeet?"

"Yes?"

"We need no condom."

"What?" Baljeet stared at her.

"There is a way to please you without condom", whispered Ginger. Turning her head, she looked right at Baljeet, and he felt very strange feeling. It seemed ... as if he did not mind, though a few seconds ago it was the opposite. Smiled distractedly, he moved to Ginger and kissed her. She happily replied, pulling back his hands to his shirt. This time, Baljeet has no resistance. Moreover, he sat, putting his hands on her shoulders and began to squeeze her blouse. Ginger, quickly undoing buttons of his shirt, pulled away, allowing him to remove her blouse. Baljeet breathing heavily, unable to take his eyes off her breasts, covered only with little black bra. Ginger blushed, still sitting and giving Baljeet a chance to admire. Finally the boy sighed and reached for her shorts. Ginger slightly spread her legs, helping him to remove them, and then, left in her underwear, reached for his trousers. Carefully removing them, she immediately reached for his pants.

"Wait!" Baljeet suddenly grabbed her by the arm. "Maybe you should not?"

"Why?" was surprised Ginger. Baljeet did not answer, blushing and looking away. Some time Ginger carefully studied his face, and then sighed.

"OK. How much?"

"Five inches", whispered Baljeet. Ginger frowned.

"It's a lot or a little?"

Baljeet shrugged.

"Well, we should find out", smiled the girl. Kneeling, she put her hands behind her back and began to unbutton her bra. Taking it over, she threw it over her head and stared at Baljeet. He could not take his eyes off her small, round breasts.

"You see? My size is also not big", Ginger pressed to boy and hugged him around the neck. "Seriously."

Baljeet sighed, then sat down and started taking off his pants. When he was finished with that, he threw them on the bed - and at the same moment Ginger's panties flew, catching him on the nose. Baljeet turned - the girl lay quietly, slyly looking at him, completely naked. When Baljeet lay back, Ginger instantly pressed to him.

"Well, how does it feel?" asked she. Feelings were excellent and Baljeet smiled. Ginger meanwhile lay on him.

"It is hard?" She interested and, saw a negative Baljeet's nod , immediately kissed him. Then, slide a little lower, held her tongue in his neck. Baljeet jerked and Ginger whisper him to relax. She sank lower and lower, sometimes kissing his body, and finally got to the penis.

"You know," she whispered, looking at him, "here he seems a giant" and she licked penis. It inadvertently call Baljeet's moan of pleasure. Ginger smiled, opened her mouth and literally dropped it on the penis, taking it into herself.

A few seconds she lay quietly, thinking, then slowly licked the penis without removing it from her mouth. Baljeet sat on the bed, with his eyes closed, and Ginger, happy with produced effect, began to suck.

Baljeet almost could not think, could not do something to think. Ginger occupied all his universe, her tongue touched the top of his penis, her hair dropped on his hips, creating a unique feeling of softness ... He could not, and did not want to hold back a long time, and, clutching the sheets, gushed into her mouth. Ginger did not pull away, on the contrary only squeezed her lips. Baljeet finished, he lay completely relaxed, smiling, being in euphoria - which was suddenly interrupted with cough. Ginger, sitting on the bed, comes in a fit of coughing, mouth wide open.

"Ginger!" Baljeet abruptly sat down and leaned toward her. "What's the matter?"

"... I tried to swallow it all," Ginger coughed again. "Just choked." she sighed, and withdrew her hand from her throat.

"Sorry", said guiltily Baljeet. "I did not mean ..."

"Liar", Ginger smiled, no longer coughing. "We both wanted it, do not you?" she pushed Baljeet. He blushed and looked down and did not answer.

"Baljeet?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me the same thing?"

Baljeet looked up at the girl – she was smiling, looking at him with her bright brown eyes. Sighing, he went to her, and embarrassed, lay down on her.

"It is hard?" returned he her question. Ginger shook her head, not taking her eyes off his face. Baljeet bent to kiss her, but stopped: he does not really want a taste of his sperm through her mouth, even a small part of it. But Ginger waited and there was nothing to do but to kiss her.

To his surprise, he didn't felt it. Ginger's lips and tongue remained as sweet as always - even, perhaps, more sweeter. Remembering how Ginger kissed his neck, Baljeet tried to repeat its movement - and it worked, so Ginger, gasping, hugged him. Guided her hand Baljeet slid lower, reaching the breasts. He kissed her left breast with his hand on her right, and began to fondle. Ginger moaning loudly after every touch. Again pressing Baljeet down, she forced him to fall even lower, to the vagina. Baljeet had never seen it so close, and the sight and smell of the girl made him crazy. He gently touched it with tongue, and after Ginger shuddered began to lick.

It captures his mind as much as when Ginger makes him a blowjob. One realization that he make her pleased, that she lovingly moans with each touch and asked him do it again and again made him worked with tongue actively, pursue it across the gap and tuck it inside, feeling warm and unforgettable taste of girl. When Ginger arched and, let out a loud groan, came, Baljeet was splashed her fluids, but he like she had not pulled back. When the girl collapsed on the bed, Baljeet loomed over her. He again had an erection, and he stared into the Ginger's eyes. She looked on him, breathing hard after orgasm, and her eyes filled with a strange expression - fear? wish? expectation? More than all Baljeet wanted now to go into her, make love with her - but could not without protection. What is he, a talented young boy and mathematician, will be doing with a pregnant eighteen girl? By what he will support her, if he can not always provide himself? And what reputation he and she will have? After all, she certainly would excepted of Fireside Girls, and he would be guilty of this... Realizing this, Baljeet, sighing heavily, lay down next to Ginger.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can not without a condom. I can not ruin your life."

Ginger lay silent for a while, and then gently touched his shoulder.

"Thank you for caring."

"Well, what will we do?" asked Ginger when Baljeet went back to her room after a shower. He had to push here: Baljeet hesitate to take a bath in a strange house. Only when Ginger, ran to the shower before him, threatened him that she will wash him by herself, then Baljeet had to go to the bathroom. But he quickly washed, though distracted by some quiet and strange sounds. It looks like someone had sex too, but Ginger was waiting for him at the door, and Stacy did not show herself in house. Baljeet eventually decided that he just seems to beheard.

"I do not know ..." Baljeet still buttoning shirt and set it when the letter fell out of his pocket.

"Is this yours?" Ginger leaned over and picked it up.

"Well, almost ... it's your letter that you sent me," said Baljeet. "I carry it."

"Can I read?" asked Ginger with strange voice. Baljeet shrugged, then the girl opened it and began to read, and her eyebrows were going up with each row.

"What's wrong?" worried Baljeet.

"This is not my letter, Baljeet", Ginger dumbfound stared at him. "I never send you a letter!"


	5. Home

"Baljeet!"

Mrs. Tjinder anxiously looked into her son's room.

"Baljeet!"

Uselessly. Baljeet furiously vacuuming under the bed, not hearing his mother because of buzz. Only when she knocked on the door jamb, Baljeet, startled, turned off the vacuum cleaner.

"Baljeet, darling," said his mother gently. "Do not you find that vacuuming room for the third time in an hour - that's too much?"

"Mom!" rolled Baljeet his eyes. "Ginger is about to come! Any minute! And under my bed is still dirty!"

"Why would she crawl under the bed?" surprised mother, but Baljeet, again switching on vacuum cleaner, did not hear her. Shaking her head, she quietly left the room.

Cleaner made a noise so loud that Mrs. Tjinder almost missed the doorbell.

"Oh," opened she door. "Hey, Ginger"

"Hello, Mrs. Tjinder" replied Ginger politely. Today she was in her usual Fireside Girl's outfit only adding a little black bag on her shoulder.

"Come in. Oh, and sorry for the noise." buzz was heard even here. Ginger looked in the direction of Baljeet's room and smiled understandingly.

"You can go," waved Mrs. Tjinder in the direction of room. "And I think I'm going to the store for a cake. Keep him here for an hour?"

"Okay, Mrs. Tjinder" nodded Ginger.

"The main thing, distract him from the vacuum cleaner. This buzz started to ache my head a bit."

"OK" Ginger couldn't hide her smile. Waiting until Baljeet's mother closed the door, she walked into the room.

There was still loudly: Baljeet thoroughly vacuumed his bed. Ginger went unnoticed with a sly smile crept behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Ouch!" dropped Baljeet hose of a cleaner. "Ginger! You scared me!"

"Ah?" girl could not hear him. Baljeet bent, still with her hands on his eyes, and turned off the vacuum cleaner.

"Why it's need to vacuum so clean and sweet room?" asked Ginger immediately.

"Still full of microbes" sighed Baljeet. "Yes, and want to make you feel good that you visited a clean room"

"If you want to please me, why do not you kiss me now?"

"I can not see you."

"And this is a problem for you?" snorted Ginger, but took her hands out. Baljeet turned to her, and they kissed.

"Come," pulled Baljeet her hand. "Mom probably already set the table"

"No, she went for a cake," shook Ginger her head.

"For the cake?" taken aback Baljeet. "But yesterday we bought a cake. He's in fridge."

"With the caramel?" clarified Ginger and beamed when Baljeet nodded. "Maybe she decided just to buy another one. Or it is again our mysterious friend." giggled she. Baljeet sighed.

A week ago, when Ginger admitted that the letter did not come from her, Baljeet's thoughts exploded in his head like fireworks. Ginger didn't sent him a letter? But who did? There is another girl who in love with him? The city has two girls in love with him?

Confusion grown up after Ginger took out her book tab - and that was a letter written by Baljeet's hand, his style, inviting Ginger to the park on a date to "talk about their feelings." The letter which he hadn't write.

Ginger put pressure on Ferb on the next day. Stunned Baljeet told her without reserve why he had decided that a letter came from her, and she went to investigate. Half an hour later she came out of the garage, in dismal mood, and without any details said only that it was not Ferb. Later, she tried to find out could Fireside Girls do it, but failed. Later she explained Baljeet that they make a similar bet for a long time and those money actually change hands. "Adyson just at this time become generous," added she with a smile. So they would not pop a letter – especially, as Ginger apologetically whispered, that her fascination of Baljeet was not meet with understanding among girls.

Baljeet also trying to find the truth. But the only try was to poll his friends if they can write and send love letter. Ferb only looked at Baljeet understandingly. Phineas, looking up from the blueprints, said that he could have written such letter, but that's just nobody to send(Isabella, hearing those words, broke a hammer bare hands). Buford said the girl you like does not need to send the letter, but the money, flowers and himself. Irving, laugh loudly for a while, asked who in the age of e-mail will be sent letter, and then Baljeet stopped questioning.

The sender of those letters was not found. Baljeet and Ginger pretended that they really sent letters to each other. The sender they described as the "mysterious friend."

"Then I can set the table," suggested Baljeet. "If you're hungry..."

"No, thank you," smiled Ginger at him, then looked at something behind him. "Wow! Is this a book case?"

Baljeet turned. Yes, for an unprepared person bookcase make an indelible impression. It ran along the entire room's four meters length and shelves were full of books - mainly by mathematics, but many other branches of science have been presented here. A whole long shelf was assigned specifically to various manuals. Ginger, in fascination, went closer, looking at the names stand in alphabetical order books.

"And you're in your life read so many books?" said she admiringly.

"Well ..." handed Baljeet. "That's not all." He went to the panel on the wall and pressed a button. With a soft squeak bookcase split in two, revealing to one of the same size. In addition, on the back side of the first bookcase also were shelves of books.

"There are two more bookcases" said Baljeet, smiling proudly. Ginger looked at the shelves with wide eyes, speechless.

"Are there anything about birds?" finally managed she to say.

"The first case, third shelf from the bottom, on the left side of the fourth book," pressed Baljeet the button again, and a case came back to the starting position. Ginger looked at the appointed place, but did not move.

"I wanted to present you a book sometime," said she. "It seems useless"

"Well ... you should not ..." embarrassed Baljeet. Ginger winked.

"I must. Today I do not just come for a visit. I come to thank you."

"For what?"

"Because you're not break off me, when I said that the letter is not from me," said Ginger softly.

"But Ginger ..." Baljeet staring at her. "After all, my letter was not written by me. And I can not break with you. You're six years in love with me, and I can not just go ahead and quit, especially after what happened at your house and ... and I like you." said he, embarrassed and looked down. Ginger silently approached him and took his hand.

"And you, I like you too, Baljeet. Very much. Especially after what happened in my house. And now, " put she her hand in her bag. "I'll give you this." took she her hand back, and between her index and middle fingers small square was pinched.

"Gi-Gi-Gi ..." Baljeet even started to stutter because of excitement. .

"Yeah, it's it." confirmed Ginger with smiling. "But, it's not me bought it, though. Stacy bought. I had her service, she had mine."

"But ... my mother will be back soon ..."

"She went on foot, I looked. So we have an hour."

"That means ... right now?"

"Right now."

"In my room?"

"In your room."

"In my bed?"

"It can be on the floor. You got such a soft carpet!"

Baljeet looked at the carpet, but said nothing. Ginger gently dragged him to the bed, and they sat on it. Standing close to him, she looked questioningly in his eyes - and got a silent answer. At the next moment they were kissing.

This time they undressed each other. Only slash Ginger took down by herself and carefully hung it on the back of a chair. Shirt and skirt were taken by Baljeet, who trying to act more accurately - though the flavor of Ginger and touching of her hands made him wishing to quickly rip and discard it. When Ginger stayed in her underwear, she, in turn, began to pull off his overall. When she finally took it off, Baljeet reached to her, and they falled on the bed, kissing passionately. Soon their underwear falled on the floor, leaving them completely naked. Baljeet raised a little, looking admiringly at Ginger. For a week he had forgotten how wonderful her body, her small breasts and dark hair, covered all pillow under her head.

"Don't look so fixedly, it embarrassing me," sat Ginger, blushing. She took a condom, tore the package and pulled it out.

"I read how it should be worn. I hope that can handle it. But do not complain if it will hurt, OK?" smiling, she leaned over and began to put on condom on Baljeet's penis. He watched it, breathing hard, his erection because of her touch only increased, and Baljeet felt that just can not wait... Ginger seems caught his desire - finishing with a condom, she became straight and looked in his eyes.

"Do not forget, this is our first time," said she quietly. Baljeet nodded, and they kissed. Then Ginger lay on her back and astride

her legs. Baljeet immediately lay down on her, trying to accommodate himself between her hips. Finally they settled down comfortably, and Baljeet, encouraging by Ginger's caresses, pushed into her.

"Baljeet!" screamed Ginger. "It is too sharp!"

The boy, startled by surprise, lost his head and plunged even deeper.

"No, no, Baljeet! Stop! Stop it!" Ginger just pushed him away. Baljeet with horror looked on her face, distorted with pain, and on blood stain on the sheet between her legs. Feeling himself sick, he closed his eyes - and did not open them until Ginger slam the door, running out of the room. Feeling the shame and fear, Baljeet pulled down the bed sheet, trying not to look at the blood, and stuffed it in the trash bucket. Then he took from a drawer a new sheet and spread in on the bed. Accidentally looked down, he almost lost consciousness: there were spots of blood on the condom. Ginger's blood... closed eyes, he grabbed the tip of the condom and started to pull it off...

"No, wait!" slammed the door again, and Ginger jumped to Baljeet. "I have no another! Just wipe the blood. Or let me do it" rushed she to the bedside table, grabbed a napkin and, kneeling, began to wipe the blood off the condom.

"Ginger!" looked Baljeet at her with wide eyes. "But ... you're ..."

"I'm OK. Ran to the bathroom, all washed away.» stood up girl and threw the napkin neatly to the basket.

"But you were so hurt ..." continues to astound Baljeet.

"I was," looked Ginger at him. "You do not know how to deprive girl's virginity, right?"

"Well ..."

"This is good." suddenly smiled Ginger. "If you could do it, I'd not like it"

"Huh?" stared Baljeet at her misunderstanding. Ginger just waved her hand and laid back on the bed.

"Come here," beckoned she Baljeet. He hesitantly sat on the very edge of the bed.

"Ginger, but how?" began he.

"Baljeet» sat up Ginger abruptly, clearly exasperated. "I have been preparing for this all week - and at least two years before it. Do you think I just drop everything because it was a little bit harder than I expected? "

"And if I will continue to do the same bad things?" blurted Baljeet. "If I screw up something again?"

"So what?" raised Ginger an eyebrow. "Baljeet, can you finally understand that you have nothing to be ashamed. I came here to make love with you, not with some superlover. Do you think that I will now be perfect, just like the goddess of love? Maybe I will screw up even more than you. So let's do that firstly, and then we will sort out who and what did wrong. And be quick, or I really will stand up and go away."

"Can you really exist?" whispered Baljeet, after hearing all of this. "Girl who accepts me for who I am, and no reproaches me for my mistakes?"

"If you say another word, she begins to disappeared." grumbled Ginger. Baljeet, startled, hastened to kiss her, feeling the hand Ginger run through his chest, waist and caressing touched his penis, again making an erection. They again fell on the bed, still in the same position, and Baljeet re-entered inside Ginger, trying to act more accurately - as long as Ginger did not ask him to move faster. Nodding, Baljeet raised his hips, leaving her and come again, making Ginger cried - not in pain but pleasure. Then Baljeet did not stop, coming in again and again, trying simultaneously to penetrate her as deeply as possible and keep the rhythm. It did not always work: sometimes he slowded too much, then accelerated, so that after a series of tremors he felt like after carrying a pile of bricks. Fortunately, Ginger help him as she could, clutching his hips by her, stroking his body and emitting a sweet quiet moans from which Baljeet's body energizes again. Sometimes they were drawn to each other for a kiss, encouraging and endorsing each other. Finally Baljeet groaning, straightened threw Ginger's legs on his shoulders. Although condom helped him hold out for a long time - longer than week ago - but his orgasm already came. Ginger moaned under him, her breasts moved slightly after each pushing, her hands gripped his hips, nails scratched and mixed the pain with pleasure. Baljeet, wincing, cum right in the condom without removing it and Ginger, gasping, stretched on the bed. Her orgasm was marked by wrest scream from her throat and ended a few seconds after Baljeet finished.

For a while they just lay next to each other, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Baljeet felt himself exhausted, as if he just run a couple of miles, and now dripping with sweat. But that did not stop his smile existing on his face.

"Your bed is not squeaky." breathed Ginger finally after searching for something what would break the silence. "This is good ..." she took a condom, pulled it again and threw into the basket.

"You know," said she to Baljeet. "It was tickled in the end. And nice. Nice all the time." Giggled she, seeing Baljeet's smile, clung to him and kissed him.

"Baljeet!" pushed Mrs. Tjinder the door with hip, entering the house and carrying a bulky bag with purchases. "Help me with products!"

"Okay, Mom!" ran Baljeet out of the room and picked up the bag. "I thought you just went for a cake ..."

"Well, yes. But I have bought fruits, and vegetables to the salad, and tea, it was almost finished... Did Ginger gone?"

"No, I'm here, Mrs. Tjinder" ran Ginger out of the dining room. They carried the bag to the kitchen.

"I think I'm too smart with fruit." took Mrs. Tjinder two hefty package of grapes. "I hope you ate cake?"

"Oh yes, and salad, but just haven't succeed time to wash the dishes..." said Ginger apologetically.

"Thank you, Ginger, but it was not necessary. We do it ourselves." smiled Mrs. Tjinder. Baljeet quietly and sadly sighed at the word "we". Ginger winked encouragingly at him, looked at the wrist watch and gasped.

"Oh, soon my troop will gather! Sorry, but I will probably to go..."

"Yes, of course. Baljeet, lead your girlfriend. While I unload the package..."

"Well, good that you succeed to clean trash bucket." smiled Ginger. She and Baljeet stood on the porch of his home.

"When will I see you?" asked Baljeet.

"I'll call you at evening. Then will see, when, and have a chat" kissed Ginger his cheek and whispered:

"Now it's your turn to buy a condom. And try not to hinder with this, okay?"

Baljeet just nodded. Ginger smiled again, then glanced at her watch, gasped, waving and rushed up the street. Baljeet watched her until she disappeared around the corner, and then returned to the house.

He wanted to sing.


	6. Author's note

Well, that's not the end. The story will continue with two more fanfics. Just keep watching, if you interested in it.

And sorry for mistakes. I write fanfics on my native language and then translate them with Google Translator. I try to clean the result from mistakes, but… sometimes just missing them.  
And review me, please. I need to know what I must improve.


End file.
